


Double Down

by Spooks_on_Parade



Series: Down-n-Dirty [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: And it get a little freaky, Because it's kind of one thing, Because this is a lot, But also not, F/M, Illusions, In fact I wasn't sure what to put in the tags, Is there such a thing as too much smut?, Just smut, Smut, Strange form smut, also they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "I caught you," she grinned playfully, biting her lip as her excited eyes raked over him hungrily.A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as soon as his surprise wore off. "You did, indeed. Woe and misery upon me — what shall you do with me, o' goddess?""Oh, I have a few things in mind," she giggled, plucking open the remaining buttons of his shirt, "but only if you behave." She grinned, sliding her hands beneath the crisp panels of his shirt, letting them fall away as her palms ran over the muscled plains of his body."Behave, you say?" he shivered at her touch, "I'm afraid I can't make any promises on that, Sweetness."
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Down-n-Dirty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577086
Comments: 48
Kudos: 319





	Double Down

There was a change in the air of the Underworld. It was subtle. Not many would pay it much attention, but the king of the dark realm definitely noticed.

The Vernal Equinox was approaching.

Hades was _excited_. Not because of the upcoming separation from his queen, though that had become easier over the years with Demeter finally allowing for the couple to have regular visits (on the condition that she be granted the same courtesy). But, no, he was excited because the springtime shift on the breeze meant one thing in particular for his fertility goddess...

* * *

It didn't start happening until her around her 100th birthday — something about maturing as a goddess and finally beginning to realize the full potential of her powers, but it was still frustrating. This _all. consuming. need._ to ride her husband's dick until they were both just a decadent heap of fluids and limbs; too exhausted to even clean up before re-igniting that flame and letting it burn them alive again. It was frustrating because, while he had to be at work each day, she was confined to their house.

_Apparently_ , it was causing Hades _"too much of a distraction"_ for her to strut naked around his office and _"paw at him like a feral cat in heat,"_ according to Hecate. Persephone scoffed. She did not _"paw"_ — she only climbed into his lap, maybe latched her lips onto his neck just the way he likes it. She might have also managed to free his already stiff cock from his trousers before he even realized what was happening, and yeah, ok, maybe she did "paw" a little bit...

She huffed in irritation. All she wanted was to get thoroughly, royally fucked by the royal that just so happened to be her husband. Was that _really_ so bad? She didn't think so, but clearly everyone else did and now she had to stay home and suffer. Alone.

* * *

Hades had actually arrived home early, having sneaked out of the office as soon as the opportunity presented itself. His sleek supercar chirped at him, happily announcing itself locked, as he strode toward the door separating the house from the garage. Every step he took increased his building anticipation so that he was already beginning to shed his layers — slipping off his coat and jacket, unknotting his necktie, popping open shirt buttons at his wrists and collar — as his shoes clacked across the concrete like a countdown. He had just finished peeling the suspenders from his shoulders when he reached the door, choosing to effortlessly phase through it instead of fumbling with his keys.

It was strangely quiet. No one greeted him — not even the dogs. His eyebrow ticked. That was certainly unusual. He took two steps further into the house and

_**WHUMP!!** _

he found himself flat on his back, his limbs sprawled apart and wrapped in thick, woody vines before a very naked, sprite-like creature swung herself onto his lap in a blur of pink and petals.

"Hades!"

"Persephone?"

"I caught you," she grinned playfully, biting her lip as her excited eyes raked over him hungrily.

A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as soon as his surprise wore off. "You did, indeed. Woe and misery upon me — what shall you do with me, o' goddess?"

"Oh, I have a few things in mind," she giggled, plucking open the remaining buttons of his shirt, "but only if you behave." She grinned, sliding her hands beneath the crisp panels of his shirt, letting them fall away as her palms ran over the muscled plains of his body.

" _Behave_ , you say?" he shivered at her touch, "I'm afraid I can't make any promises on that, Sweetness."

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you go." She leaned over him, raining velvety blossoms over his skin as she immediately took one of his taught nipples into her mouth.

A tight gasp sucked through his lips, in shock and in pleasure, as her teeth and lips closed around him. _Fuck!_ "Per-Persephone!" His hips bucked against her as a steady current of electricity arced down his spine and poured into his already hardened cock. 

"Hmm?" she hummed, her attention never deviating from her prize. Her soft breasts pillowed against his stomach, pushing and pulling as her sopping core rolled over the thick material of his trousers. She had waited all day for this.

"Don't— ah! Don't I even get a kiss hello?"

She released his ravished nipple with a vulgar slurp. "Oh my gods! Oh, Hades, I'm so sorry!" she flustered, scrambling over him to smash her lips to his. "I can't believe I forgot!" She kissed him again. "How terrible am I?" And again. "It's just that I've been so... um... distracted..." she squirmed, ashamed and still seeking that tight pressure.

"I can tell," he grinned, the muscles of his abdomen quivered as her wetness dribbled down his side from where she straddled his belly. "It's alright, Sweetness. Though I could probably be of more help if you released me," he rumbled, tugging at the vines on his wrists. 

"Oh... but I was gonna ravage you..." she blushed, her hips still moving along the ridges of his abs.

Hades' eyebrows shot up. "Is that so?"

"It is," Persephone grinned, devious and shark-like, before slamming her mouth to his once again. Her tongue immediately shot past his lips, dragging and twisting along his own slithering muscle in a frenzy as her fingers tangled in his hair. 

He returned her kiss with all the intensity he could, being that he was still strapped to the floor. The juicy sounds of her heat sliding and smacking over his skin as she assaulted his mouth was driving him almost as crazy as the slippery feel of it. In fact, everything about her — her taste, her smell, her touch — was sending him over the edge. 

Her hands gripped the sides of his face as she writhed on top of him, panting and moaning into their feverish kiss. She needed more. She needed him inside her. Stretching her. _Now_. 

"Hades..." her breath fanned over his parted lips before she pushed herself backwards so that she could unfasten his trousers. "You look amazing like this," she whispered, releasing the button and lowering the zip, the grate of it sending a chill of anticipation up her spine. "The exalted King of the Underworld — so big and strong... and completely at my mercy..." Persephone crawled down the length of his restrained legs, dragging the last of his barriers with her as far as they could go.

He shivered at the caress of her knuckles brushing over his hipbones, then at her soft lips dropping open-mouthed kisses along his twitching shaft. _'At your mercy?'_ Another spark quaked through him and he groaned needily as the tip of her tongue teased the leaking tip of his cock. _'I don't think so.'_ He grunted, his eyes going red with lust as he struggled against his binds, "I'm sorry, Sweetness. You know how much I love it when you take charge, but I intend to be an active participant this time."

Persephone's eyes went wide as the floor of their home suddenly dropped out from under her, sending a sharp thrill straight through her gut as she fell through darkness. 

With a soft _*pomf*_ she landed on a long, dark sofa, her petals drifting around her like confetti. "Oooh! You- you cheated!" she cried from her splayed position along the cushions. "I was gonna have my way with you and–and... and..."

"And what, Sweetness?" he crooned, the weight of his now bare shoulders settling between her legs, spreading her further open, as his arms circled around her thighs. Fates, he was so hard for her it hurt, his only relief coming from the pressure of his own body pushing him into the sofa.

"And, _sweet Gaia_ , Hades, I want you inside me," she begged, taking his face between her palms while her body squirmed with need. "Please? Now? I've been waiting for you all day..."

_'Shit,'_ he choked on his breath, hips jerking against the seat when his gaze shifted to the apex of her glossy inner thighs. She was so fucking wet. His mouth watered at the sight before him, watching as her lust drizzled like honey from her slit. "Don't mind if I do," he growled, plunging his tongue deep into her flooded channel.

Persephone keened in euphoric relief, a crown of flowers bursting across her scalp as he suddenly filled her. She thrashed against him, her fingers pulling tight at his hair as she tried to get closer, take him deeper, needing _more_. 

He groaned long and heavy in his throat, slurping at her exquisite flavour and loving the way she coated his tongue as she bucked into his mouth. Tangy and floral and smelling of sex. Gods, she was divine! He opened wider, gluttonous in the way he drank down her nectar and invigorated by the way it smeared over his lips and chin as his serpentine muscle fucked her tight sheath. 

"Oh! Oh, gods! Hades!" The heels of her feet dug into his back, pulling and dragging at his tensed muscles as his wriggling tongue filled her, stroked her, stretched her wider. She was going to cum. "Yes! Gods! Don't stop!" she cried, her voice breathy and pitched with desperation. 

He could feel her convulsing around him, her legs squeezing his shoulders as her body sang the beginnings of her release just as loudly as her screams. _'That's it, Baby. Come for me.'_ He smirked against her as her strangled cry caught in her throat and his thickening tongue drove further into her, lapping up the surge of her orgasm as it gushed from her.

He swept his tongue along her silky walls until her body's throbbing grip gave way to occasional aftershocks. He pulled back, followed by a thin, slippery cord of her bliss still connecting his glistening lips to hers. His cock twitched at the realization and he couldn't help but dive in for one last generous lick up her dewy center.

A low, steady moan bubbled up from her throat when his slick tongue dragged over her clit. "A-again~" Persephone mewled, her hips already riding the air in supplication.

His own hips studdered against the couch again, hissing at the subpar friction. "Baby, I could make an entire meal of you," he rumbled before taking the pearl of her sex between his lips.

She gasped and whimpered, clawing at his scalp and grinding herself against his jaw as he nipped and plucked at her bud with his teeth. Hades could feel her fluttering against his chin, begging to be filled again. Completely insatiable.

He teased her with a finger, circling the rim of her trembling entrance with a torturous pressure before dipping into her, only to the first knuckle. She canted her hips, huffing in frustration as she tried to take more.

Hades obliged, but only just, slipping another fingertip past her swollen folds. She was fucking beautiful. The way she bucked against him, the way her fingernails scratched at his skin, the way she begged and babbled his name as he spread his fingers, stretching her, giving her the pressure she craved while still denying the depth she needed. He hummed, his lips still sealed around her sensitive nub, and her feet slipped down his back as she kicked out from the spark of another release being wrenched from her.

Persephone could feel him moving, his body shifting within the prison of her limbs as she clamped around him. She felt the cushions beneath her hollow as he levered himself up along her spasming figure, smashing her spent flowers into the upholstery. "Hades..." she breathed as he dragged his tongue over her heaving breasts before sucking one of her puckered nipples into his hot mouth. 

He didn't linger too long, releasing her with a wet _*pop*_ , before switching to the other neglected pebble. He moaned and whispered her name against her soft petal-pink skin as her fingertips soothed over the burning scratch marks she had left on him while in the throes of passion. He nuzzled her in return, feeling the thrum of her heartbeat as he rained tiny kisses over her chest and collar, waiting for her to catch her breath. 

Slowly, she began to slide her slick center along his steel-hard cock, begging, as his hips moved in time with hers. "Hades, please..." she whimpered, "I need more... I need you inside me..."

A sharp thrill plunged into his groin, pulling him tighter. With one last draw across her slit and a tilt of his hips he buried himself. Their duet of moans rang out around them as he pushed deeper, hilting seamlessly inside her dripping sheath. He hovered over her, burning from her heat and watching her darkened eyes roll in pleasure as their ragged breaths shuddered between them. 

She jerked against him, needing him to move, needing that friction — like striking a match so that her flames could burst to life again and consume her. 

He answered her plea, pulling back then rushing forward again and again and again. She came again, softly this time, as he retreated and refilled her, finally granting her the deep penetration that she so craved. 

Hades had to stop as she clenched around him, her release squeezing him like a silk glove that was too small. He almost lost himself to her right then, but he resisted the blistering urge. She wouldn't be satisfied just yet and he refused to leave her wanting when he could still take care of her.

Scooping her up against his chest, his hard length still inside her, he fell backwards onto the cushions so that she could ride him. Moans poured from their throats as the new position pushed him further and Persephone shivered as the tip of his cock hit somewhere deep inside her.

"Oh, _gods, yes!"_ her voice dropped as she swooned, her shaky legs suddenly lifting and plummeting herself onto him in quickening motions. 

He grunted in response, his large hands gripping the plump, marshmallowy meat of her ass, working her hips against his in fast, demanding strides. It was a staggering pace he couldn't keep for long — not with the way he had been thinking about her all day, not with the way he was holding himself back, and not with the way she bounced on him so deliciously. 

"Ah! More!" she cried, her small hands pressing into his chest as she slammed herself down on his staff with a bruising force.

"Little Goddess... you _still_ want more?" He growled, his voice rough from exertion.

"Gods! _Please!_ " Her syrupy walls sucked at his dick, pulling at his release, demanding his cum as her own frothing cream spilled down his length. 

"I can give you more..." glittering black eclipsed the blue around his edges as his skin slapped hard against hers with every thrust, "If you think you can handle it..."

"Yes! Oh, yes! Give it to me!" she whimpered impatiently, still chasing that full-bodied release that she yearned for.

"We just need... something a little different..." he puffed into the humid air between them as he continued to drive in and out. With a heated snarl, and no small amount of effort, he forced himself to stop, sweat dotting along his face and trembling body.

"Oh! Oh no! Hades, please don't stop!" she sobbed, her hips trying in vain to jump and grind and pound against his while he held her firm. "It's– it's not enough! I need more! I can't— AH!" 

He bucked into her again — hard. "I'm not stopping, Sweetness..." his eyes glowed a blinding electric blue, "I'm just giving you... what you need..."

He grinned wickedly as a large, warm hand coasted around Persephone's ribs to cup her breast while another slid up her back and tangled in her hair, drawing her head to the side so that whatever was behind her could sink it's teeth into the tender muscle of her shoulder, making her quiver around her husband below her.

She sucked in gasp, alarmed and shocked at the appearance of another. "Ha-Hades...?" her voice trembled uneasily, her wide, frightened eyes locked onto his, bright red and hungry. 

"Yes, Sweetness?" the presence behind her purred in her ear, releasing it's hold on her hair.

She whipped her head around, startled to hear the familiar endearment and voice coming from not the man below her. Her sheath pulsed and her breathing stopped. It was Hades! Her mouth gaped open, unable to form words while a needle scratched across the record of her mind. "Wha– ... H-how.... I don't–..."

"It seems to me... that my insatiable queen needs extra attention..." he explained, still breathless, from his place against the couch.

"And so I'm here to make sure she gets everything she needs," the Hades at her back finished. 

She still didn't know how to respond. Shit, had he broken her?

"It's just an illusion, Sweetness," the first Hades offered, lifting one hand to her cheek and turning her head to look at him. "It's just me... but... I could change the appearance... if you would pr-prefer... s-som-someone else..." he tacked on tentatively, his eyes falling from hers for a brief moment as he more than hoped that she wouldn't want to be with someone who wasn't him.

"An illusion?" she looked back behind her to the other Hades, who watched her with provocative interest. She gulped, lust dancing around her loins at the wanting look in his red eyes, and turned back to her husband. "But I can _feel_ it..."

"It's a very good illusion, but no more than a trick."

"Can... can you feel it too?" She was intrigued and her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"If I want to," he shrugged, "It is my power, after all."

Persephone nodded, twisting slightly to reach her hand toward the duplicate. He caught it and she gasped as she was also reminded of her husband's thick cock still sheathed fully inside her.

"Do you want to try this, Persephone?" he rolled his hips beneath her.

"You can say no if it's too much," he whispered against her knuckles.

Did she want to do this? Her center fluttered excitedly as she imagined the possibilities. She did say she wanted more, but... "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's just you and me... and me," he smirked, thrusting up into her again while his copy sucked two of her fingers into his mouth.

She groaned deep and low at the electrifying sensation. Two of her gorgeous husband giving her all the touches she craved? "Okay," she relented, "this could be fun!"

"Indeed," both voices echoed around her, making her head swim. They hadn't even started and she already felt drunk from it.

Her husband locked a hand around the back of her neck and yanked her down, crushing their mouths together in a frantic kiss to rekindle the spark that had cooled. Hades groaned as Persephone took over, nipping at his lips before sucking the bottom one between her teeth and laving her tongue across it.

She released him with a yelp as a set of teeth raked over the plump swell of her bottom. "Gods, you look like a ripe peach from back here," he murmured against her skin before his long, velvety tongue smoothed over her, dipping between the perfect mounds of her ass.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," she mumbled half to herself and half to Hades. 

"We can stop whenever you want. I would never force anything on you."

"No, I know. I just... feel... bad?"

He waited for her to continue.

"Having two of you like this... It excites me," she admitted, forcefully clenching her walls around him.

He hissed in response, "Oh, does it? The thought of having me everywhere at once?" His hands smoothed up and down her sides while another set of blue hands wrapped around her breasts — cupping them, massaging them, pinching her nipples.

"Oh yesss!" She arched into the touch until her shoulders connected with the body behind her, her core grinding down on the man below her. 

"Persephone... _Sweetness_... let me love you like this," Hades whispered against her back, dropping kisses along her spine. Lower and lower, until he reached the dimples above her ass. His hands dragged slowly away from her breasts, around her ribs, and down either side of her back, bowing her forward over the other.

He captured her lips once again, this time demanding her submission as his tongue darted forward. She surrendered, opening up for him easily, allowing him inside. 

Two pairs of hands gripped her hips and thighs, rocking her, building the friction against her clit as heat pooled in her in her belly. She felt a steamy exhale rush over the cleft of her ass before a slick tongue swiped up the valley between her cheeks. 

She squeaked into Hades' mouth, her saturated sex bearing down onto his, tightening around him as the slithering muscle at her backside circled the puckered rim of her anus. He knew what his illusion was doing — it having only an artificial sort of autonomy, it behaved as he wanted — and he grinned against her lips. His rough hands gripped the flesh of her ass, spreading her apart while his double eagerly lapped at her and he swallowed another of her squeals when his tongue sank into her tight hole.

Persephone's mouth ripped away from Hades'. She couldn't maintain their kiss as breathless screams tore past her lips. The intensity of two men inside her, one pumping long, heavy strokes into her hot cunt and the other eating her, filling her with his thick, squirming tongue... It was so much... So good... So so- _oh sweet merciful gods!!_

Hades' tongue pushed deeper, flexing and stretching as it wriggled within her crimped passage. Waves of even tighter pressure glided over his writhing muscle from the rock-hard cock thrusting inside her pussy, making him groan.

Her entire body clamped down, stars bursting behind her eyes as she came from the vibrations of Hades' mouth buzzing through her sensitive flesh. Slicked with sweat, she slipped out of his hands — all of them — her hips jerking and quaking against her husband's pelvis as her orgasm wracked her whole frame, spurred even more by the obscene feeling of his tongue sliding completely out of her.

He held her close, arms wrapped tight around her, his aching shaft still fully encased by her shivering quim. He breathed hard and deep through his nose, trying to calm himself, trying not to lose his barely maintained composure. Gods, he wanted to let go — just succumb to the draw of her torturous pull — but not yet.

"Think you've got one more in there, Sweetness?" he cooed unsteadily, nudging her damp temple with his nose as she melted bonelessly over him.

She lifted her head, looking at him with dazed eyes, and smiled. "Mmm could go... another," she slurred against his jaw, her tone swimming with the intoxication of lust and endorphins as she dropped her forehead against his collar bone.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her clingy, flower-scattered hair before meeting the bright eyes of his waiting copy. "Would you like a moment to recover?" he asked Persephone, still watching the other him in silent communication. 

"Noo~" she mewled, "Keep... Feel good." 

Hades shifted his eyes back to her. "Alright, Love. We'll keep going," he shuddered, "... I may not last very long."

"S'ok," she mumbled, "jus'... come 'nside me."

The wind knocked from his lungs and his stomach tumbled pleasantly at her words. It was nothing new to them, but hearing her ask for it still sent him reeling.

Hades positioned himself behind her, straddling the thighs of his archetype, and dipped his hips so that they aligned with Persephone's. His heavy cock snugged into the wet crevice of her bottom, glossy with sweat and her own release. He pitched forward, rocking against her skin in smooth, fluid motions. Her body was already responding to him, gliding up and down his seeking cock _and_ the one already inside her.

He leaned back, letting his dick fall away from her, and sucked his own finger into his mouth. He slathered his tongue over the digit, coating it generously with saliva, before working it into her pulsing hole. She was still loosened from earlier. After several thrusts, he carefully added another, listening for sounds of discomfort as he prepped her, but there were none.

Persephone was beyond a state of bliss. They both could hear her stuporous keening — a low thrum that tugged at their groins.

The god-image behind her curled over her, sandwiching her between the identical bodies of himself. "Are you ready, Sweetness," he purred in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you now, too."

She moaned her assent, canting her hips in a way that sent a new current of pleasure through her, awakening her senses again. "Oh, _shit! Aahh!!"_ she cried breathlessly as she felt the head of his shaft push through her pinched opening.

Hades stayed perfectly still beneath her as she accepted the new intrusion. He didn't think it was actually possible, but he felt her become even wetter around him as his double squeezed inside her.

_Fuck!_ He choked on his air, strangled by his labored panting. She was so tight it felt like his dick was going to be severed. His face scrunched as an uncomfortable, hot sensation prickled at the base of his neck and spine as he buried himself halfway. He couldn't go any further — not yet, not with her body rejecting his advancement.

She whimpered pitifully at the sting of him pulling out and pushing in again — trembled from the strain of it. Even as she felt the drag of her tender skin become easier, slicker, silkier — even as he begin to glide smoothly within her — she quaked from the overwhelming sensations firing across her nerve endings.

Finally, he moved again, thrusting his hips up on the other's drawback. He could feel his copy's girth forced against his own as they pistoned in and out of his wife like a pornographic see-saw. The constant massage of her clenching channel, accompanied by the obvious roll of another from behind her satin walls was mind-bending. All of it combined with the squelching, sucking sounds of their sloppy rhythm had him struggling to hold out. 

She was so full! Hot all over, burning from the inside out, and so completely filled to the brim with the man she loved that it was hard to breathe. Her lungs gasped for air so desperately and everything felt so intensely electrified that she couldn't even wipe away the drool that dripped from her chin. But it all felt sooo _good!_ Her head and fingers and toes tingled as she climbed higher toward that last peak.

Gutteral moans began to chorus around her, growing louder as she felt both men becoming impossibly thick with increasingly chaotic thrusts. Twin shouts rang out from either side as they, exploded within her. Thick ropes of hot cum spurted inside her body, triggering her own climax.

She ground down and back, taking both gods as deep as possible as her muscles clamped down on them, refusing to let go of their bruised flesh. Eyes screwed shut and mouth stretched wide, a silent scream tore from her lips as her whole body locked up from the force of her shattering release. 

It was hours later, or maybe it was only seconds, when a calming warmth finally seeped through her, starting in her belly and reaching out to every extremity. 

The Hades behind her was gone, she noticed, as she collapsed forward in a sticky heap onto her husband's heaving chest. Through her fluttering lashes, she could actually see the pounding beat of his heart against his ribcage. She tried to say something to him — thank you, praise, a "wow," anything — but all she managed was a breezy squeak.

His lips twitched in an attempted smile as he turned his head slightly to brush his lips over the top of her head in understanding, but it was too much. Instead he simply let his chin rest there amongst the telling bouquet that crowned her. Talking could wait until after they'd rested


End file.
